Controlling Dipper's Mind
by Snowdevil The Awesome
Summary: Summary: Gideon has had it with Dipper taking Mabel away from him. If Dipper won't get out of the willingly then Gideon's going to force him to. Please read! I swear that the story is WAY better then the summary! Rated T cause i feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I Know i should be working on My other story's but i NEED to write this it was nagging at the back of my mind and just started to watch this show and I L-O-V-E IT! Dipper's so cute...anyway...**

Chapter 1: Evil's Brewing

Dipper's POV

Run, run! I mentally screamed in panic, HE was getting closer. I could hear his voice, in my head, whispering to me, dangerous words. Part of me wanted to stop and go back under that foggy haze of the mind control. That's the part that scares me.

Another part wants me to run and never stop, that's the part I'm currently listening to. Sadly the part of me, the one that can still feel the mind control, was winning as HE got closer, as I ran out of breath, I wanted to stop. I couldn't though as soon as I stopped I was a goner.

I was so lost in thought I didn't see that root. I was sent tumbling down the hill.

NO! I mentally shrieked in fear. I couldn't fall asleep now! If I did I would simply be put back under HIS control. As HE got closer I felt him putting my will power in mental chains.

Suddenly I was happy "no need to be upset, everything's alright" a voice cooed in side of my skull. I nodded, and felt my self go further in to the fog. HE smiled at me and said "Come, my Little Dipper" I nodded again and followed HIM.

My master, My Lord.

Gideon...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Eye Of Evil

Dipper's POV

2 days earlier:

Mabel was being...well Mabel. She was all excited about some new sweater she made, i'm happy for her but after 20 times it gets kinda boring.

"Dip'in sauce, I made us all sweaters yours is, if i say so my self, the prettiest and i made it so it would be perfect for are adventures!" she sang running around the room.

"Mabel how many" I ask know she will know what I mean.

"39 whole packages of gummy-BANG!"

She was interrupted when Gruncle Stan came in, dropping a box on the floor.

"Some guy came and drop these off, i can't seem to open the box so can you open it"

With a sigh i went and knelt by the box "Gruncle Stan this is address to us" I said

Uncle Stan just huffed and walked out.

"Well lets see what's in here!" Mabel cried still on her sugar rush.

I waited for Mabel to open her box, in side where all the stuff need to make at least a billion sweaters and some shiny stuff for her bedazzler.

Seeing nothing dangerous I slowly opened the box and took out...another box...this one smaller I opened that box and found...another box. with an angry hiss i opened that one and found...another box. I was tempted to throw it at the wall but I stopped my self. I opened this one and threw at the wall, another box!

It didn't break when it hit the wall, it bounced and hit me in the head.

With a cry of pain I hit the floor the box landing painfully on my chest. Standing up, I slowly opened the box, it was now the size of a newbron puppy, and found a mini statue of a dragon.

"This is so cool" I said to my self.

"Dipper, Mabel just collasped on the floor, and i'm to lazy to bring her upstairs, also i'm tired it's almost 12:00 at night so up to bed" called Gruncle Stan.

I quickly ran upstairs carring Mabel to bed. "Gummy" she mumbled in her sleep.

"Lay off the gummy kolas" I grunted heading toward my bed.

I put the dragon on the table next to my bed I jumped in to bed.

I really did love the dragon but I wondered why who ever gave it me put so many box's for such a small thing.

Loking at the dargon it's skin seemed to glow. It was a very simple dargon, it's base was white but had green flames on it.

It seemed like forever before I finally even got close to sleep, but it still felt like someone was watching me, but it couldn't possable be the dragon, it's glass I could tell that immediatly after picked it up.

Finally sleep over my busy mine. So that I couldn't see that faint green glow that surrounded the dragons body and my mind, slipping in evil magic...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Evil Thoughts

Yesterday:

Gideon's POV

Gideon smiled as he mailed the dragon, to Dipper, he quickly made another box and putt shiny stuff and knitting stuff in it for Mabel.

The dragon, was going to help him in his plans to get Mabel, and instead of killing Dipper he could be like a little pet for Gideon.

He planed on controlling Dipper, but the plan would only work if Dipper at least touched the dragon once, he didn't even have to carry it around.

Gideon laughed at how simple the spell was, all he had to do was put part of his magic in to the dragon, then the magic would slip in to Dipper's mind, making it easy for Gideon to influence his mind, then all would be perfect, he'd have Mabel and Dipper!

:) :) :)

The Morning after receiving the dragon:

Mabel's POV

As I got, I realized that Dipper was not in the room.

Rolling off the bed, I assumed he was in the Shack.

I quickly ran downstairs and bumped in to Gruncle Stan.

"Morning Gruncle Stan!"

Gruncle Stan just sighed and left the room mumbling about going back to bed.

Think nothing of it, I quickly set off to find Dipper, after a while I found him reading book 3 in the attic, could have sworn I checked here, Oh well, at least I found him!

Hey Dipper!"

He didn't even flinch.

"DIPPER!"

He fell off his perch with a yelp, the book landing on his head.

Standing up he glared at me.

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face.

"Morning Dip's"

With a sigh he picked up the book and stuffed it in his vest.

"Morning Mabel" he said sounding depressed.

I frowned slightly then smiled "come on Dipper smile!"

He gave me a weak smile and I knew something was wrong.

"So Dip what's wrong" I said with an innocent smile.

He looked kinda sacred cause he looked around nervously.

After a minute Dipper finally look at me "I'll tell you"

He then walked over and closed the door, locking it, then closed the window and the current

"Mabel, when I got my 'gift', I got a dragon, and I think it's charmed."

"What makes you think that" I said assuming the dragon was fake.

He looked around again and said "Mabel I really don't know! All I know is that I woke up this morning and heard someone's voice in my head!"

I was quiet the I smiled and said "Dipper I-"

"You think I'm crazy!

"No! Dip, I want to help you find the source of the voice, maybe it's a magical creäture in need!"

"Yeah that's most likely it, a creäture in need"

He still sounded doubtful! This is so hard! Why is he so upset!?Hmm...

"Hey Dipper maybe it's in the woods!" I suggest with a fist pump "Where else could it be!"

He smiled "yeah, Mabel that's brilliant, when we find him we can ask it why he contacted me."

"Well let's go!" I said happy to see him smile, I hated seeing my brother upset, I guess it's natural to be worried.

Maybe we can finally have an easy adventure with out something terrible trying to kill us or something!"

I was so caught up in my thoughts I barely saw th dragon glow green after Dipper touched it.

"Dip what's that" I asked

He seemed shaken up again "Nothing, let's go to the woods"

Before I could protest he ran outside.

I quickly followed just knowing something's going to go wrong...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dipper' Internal Battle

Dipper's POV

In The Woods:

Mabel quickly caught up to me as I rested against a tree to catch my breath.

"Dipper! Are you ok!" Mabel sounded worried, she shouldn't be worried, I'm fine right?

"I'm fine Mabel" I said

She didn't answer, looking up I realized she seemed frozen, her face frozen in a look of horror.

"Mabel!" I waved my hand in front of her face, but she didn't even blink.

I was getting scared when "Well, hello Dipper Pines!" said a familiar western accent.

"Gideon!" I hissed

I then noticed he had his 'lucky' bow tie.

He smiled "Well, Dipper what happen to your lovely sister!" I could tell he already knew.

"What did you do!"

He made a face of disapproval "Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, did you really think I would be defeated that easily"

I could only stare at him in fear, I was helpless.

He walked in to my personal space, clutching his bow tie, and said "I've always wanted a pet"

I screamed as a unbelieveable pain filled my skull.

It felt like someone was drilling a hole in my head and taking something out and placing something else in.

I fell to my knees clutching my head, in pain, then it just stopped, just like that.

The pain was replaced by a calming sensation, then I heard the voice agin in my head, the one from this morning.

"That's a good boy" it cooed.

"Come, my little super nova" I heard Gideon say the voice was the same, but it didn't matter.

Then Gideon picked up...Mabel?

What was she doing here?

Before I could get worked up the thought was replaced by the calming sensation.

I quickly followed Gideon to his house, where I was told to sleep on the couch in his room.

I quickly fell asleep, not a care in the world...

Gideon's POV:

Well's Dipper's sleeping

It worked!

I watched as Dipper slept on his couch, curled up like a little puppy.

Turning my attention back to Mabel, I focused on unfreezing her, I had to freeze her to complete the mind control spell on Dipper

I couldn't put the spell on Mabel because i wouldn't be the same as.

Even if Mabel refuses my love, she's not getting Dipper!

Looking at his sleeping form I had to stop my self from going 'awe'

Mabel, for all her perks, is very difficult.

Dipper is simple and cute and with the mind control in place, he'll do whatever I say!

Mabel gasp as she was unfrozen, looking around she spotted me then saw Dipper alsleep on the couch.

She quickly ran over to Dipper and I frowned "Mabel, will you go out with me?" I asked kindly

She glared at me "NO! Gideon, I don't like you like that! What did you do to Dipper?!"

I scowled and used my magic to pick her up. I threw her out the door.

"You had you're chance!" I said slamming the door in her face.

I walked back to my room and looked at Dipper, he was so cute, if I couldn't have Mabel then I'd settle for her brother, and he will be his forever...


	5. An

**A/N: I'm trying to deside wherather or not this is going to be a slash story so i'm going to have you guys vote: the one with the most votes wins.**

**So do you Dipper to be a pet for Gideon**

**or do you want Gideon to use the mind control to make Dipper is boyfriend!**

**Its your choice...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fighting with reality

**A/N: Sorry to those who lost the vote, the scores will be put at the bottom, please even if what you voted for didn't win please continue to R&R!**

Dippers POV

In the morning:

Gideon's so nice!

He said I could visit Mabel as long as I promised to come back before sundown.

So I walked to the Mystery Shack, a big smile on my face.

"Hey! Mabel! Soos!" I called

Mabel came running out from know where and hugged me.

"Dipper, I was so worried! Where were you?! What did Gideon do, did he hurt you?!"

I was confused, Gideon would never hurt me! Gideon said so.

"Gideon didn't hurt me, I'm fine, he said I could visit you as long as I was home before sundown!"

She stared at me "YOUR GOING BACK!?"

"Well of course I'm going back! He's been nothing but nice to me!"

"Dipper, what's wrong with you?! Gideon's EVIL!"

"NO HE'S NOT!" I was getting angry, Gideon had been generous enough to let me see my family, and here was Mabel telling me he was a big meanie!

I looked out the window and gasped I had 20 minutes to get back to Gideon's! Quickly pushing pass Mabel I ran out side.

"Dipper wait!" she cried chasing after me.

I ran faster, I'm going to get in trouble with my master because she had to be such a meanie!

I almost ran into a tree but maneuvered out of the way, Mabel however ran in to it and fell down, I didn't stop, couldn't stop, I had to get home! Besides she was breathing so I don't need to worry.

I made it to Gideon's house and knocked on the door, the butler or his dad answered and I ran pass him, in to Gideon's room.

Gideon was sitting on his bed waiting for me.

"Gideon I can explain!"

He was silent so I continued "I ran in to Mabel and she started to say how mean you are, and I couldn't let her diss you master! Then I realized the time and ran away and she ran in to a tree, but I didn't want to be later than I am so I made sure she was breathing and kept going!"

Gideon smiled at me and said "It's ok, my pet, I understand, but you must be punished so early bedtime and no food tonight."

I nodded in relief and ran on to my bed that Gideon had put in his room.

With a smile I fell asleep unaware of the disaster that would fallow in the morning...

**A/N: Dipper/ Gideon: 5**

**Pet Dipper/ Gideon: 20**

**Sorry if you didn't win! I promise if you want it, I will add more creepiness to make up for the lack of Slash!**

**Anyway who thinks Dipper should grow a tail and ears or just be Dipper. If so, what color tail and ears. It must be part of the cat family, because I'm in a cat Dipper mood.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Secret Orgins

After Mabel returns home

Stanford Pines acted very dumb, but was smarter then everyone except Dipper. That boy was very, very smart for his age.

So Mabel ran in telling him about what Gideon did he had half a mind to go after the little twerp and force him to release Dipper, but Stan had to keep up the act, and just acted like the lazy uncle he was suppose to be.

Later when he heard Mabel fighting with Dipper (brainwashed Dipper by the sound of it) he decided to help, but he heard Mabel chase after Dipper and he quickly followed, he watched as Mabel ran in to a tree and Dipper made sure she was breathing, but then he looked up, his eyes glazed.

He said in Gideon's voice "Stanford Pines! Your nephew is such a rare prize!"

Stan glared at Gideon with all his might, had he not been older and Gideon had not been in his nephews body he would have tackled the kid.

Gideon smiled and that kind of smile looked so wrong on Dippers face.

"You can't stop me Stanford, Dipper is my pet now!" he then paused as if think of something.

The haze in Dipper's eyes disappeared and ge turned and ran away, as if he never even talked to Stan.

Stan quickly grabbed Mabel and brought to the Mystery Shack.

He had a lot of explaining to do when she woke up.

:) :) :)

Gideon's POV

As Dipper slept

I watch as Dipper slept and turned back towards book 2 and 3 which he had taken from Dipper.

It showed him a creäture who's offspring is born human, but can shape shift at will, usually though there form is changed and they grow ears and a tail.

He looked at the picture of the cat in book 3 it was no ordinary cat it was a shape-shifter. Gideon had collect some of its blood and some other stuff to make the spell perfect.

He walked over to Dipper a brown test-tube in his hand, then he dumped it on Dipper.

Dipper sat up right and started to scream, clutching his head.

Then he passed out and Gideon watched amazed as a bright light filled the room.

When it cleared Dipper was knocked out on the couch.

Gideon smiled, it worked.

Dipper now had brown cat ears and a tail. The ears poked right though his hat. The tail moved around in his sleep. His shorts had a tiny hole in it from the tail poking though.

Gideon smiled, now he had the perfect pet.

"Stanford Pines, your nothing but a fool to think you can hide his true origins from me!" he cried into the space of his bedroom.

He then went to bed an evil grin on his face...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Minor Changes

Dipper's POV

In the morning

When I woke up I realized that my head itched, I quickly itched it but pulled my hand away as I felt cat like ears on my head.

I quickly ran in to the bathroom and screamed as I looked in the mirror.

I had ears! And a tail! My ears where a chocolate brown, my tail was also brown, looking closer I noticed my eyes where the shape of a normal cats eyes but still there normal color. My teeth where pointed and my nails seemed go in and out getting as sharp as mini knives.

"Master, what happen to me!?"

Gideon walked in and smile at my appearance.

He scratched me behind the ears, and I purred. His smile grew as my purr grew louder.

"Dipper this is your true form!"

I was confused "I don't understand master, my true form? What's that mean?"

I itched my ear with the back of my hand, licking it once in a while.

I paused in my action at masters next words "Gruncle Stan never told you about your true origins did he?"

"My true origins?"

"Your mother was a creature that could shape shift, but it's normal form was human with ears and a tail. Your mother was a special breed of a Carseaea. Your dad was a werewolf."

I was silent, this made no sense!

"Dipper, your mothers a very powerful Carseaea, she was the queen of her people, then she fell in love with a werewolf."

His eyes darkened as if he knew this story from heart.

"She left the tribe and moved to a different tribe, where the news of a baby with a star shaped birthmark on his forehead was told. Soon news of her baby boy's power spread like wild fire and an prophecy was told, an ancient evil will possess him and he will be more powerful then ever. Soon after the prophecy was foretold. He went missing, or so everyone believed but I knew she hid you in the mortal world with a family that was having a baby girl. It turns out that her husband had a half human child which he put in that same family, so you and Mabel are only half siblings."

"WHAT!? How do you know this!? How do I know your not lying!?"

His eyes darkened and I stepped away fearfully. His eyes softened and he said "I would never hurt you, my precious little supernova."

He smiled as I stepped closer and he pulled me in to a hug, petting my hair and itching my ears, making me purr.

He said so softly, I barely heard him, "My precious little Dipper, mine."

I purred louder, it's a shame all of my thoughts on Gravity Falls was going to go down in flames


	9. Chapter 9: Dipper's in trouble!

Chapter 9: Secrets

**A/N: I feel like CRAP! I'm sorry but I had/have writers block! Sorry for the crappy chapter! I'M _NOT_ GIVING UP ANY OF MY STORIES! I'm glad you like my story though!**

Stan's POV

I paced the Mystery's Shacks floor, thinking about how to tell Mabel the truth, the secret I've guarded for so long.

I decided to tell her the truth, she had every right to know.

"Mabel, I must tell you a secret that I've guarded with my life, I'm trusting you with a family secret and curse."

She nodded total serous and focused so unlike the Mabel I knew.

I guess losing a sibling can do that to a person.

I took a deep breath and looked her right in the eye "Your brother is indeed your brother, but your different species of magical creatures"

"You Mabel are a werewolf, Dipper is part werewolf and part Carseaea, which means your dad is the same but your mother is different. Your dad was king of his people and Dippers mom was the queen of hers. After you where born he put you two in a mortal family to protect you. Your father told me to protect both of you and I have failed."

Mabel looked for any sign that he was lieing, but found none.

"Then why does Gideon have Dipper?"

"There is a prophecy that tells of an ancient evil that will posses him, Gideon hopes to control him and that demon. The mystery shack is suppose to be where the demons secret lie but I have not found them."

She smiled at me and said "You haven't failed yet Gruncle Stan, we can still save Dipper!"

With a new hope we quickly formulated a plan.

I just hoped Dipper will be alright.

:) :) :)

Gideon's POV

I watched as my Pet slept, he was a rare prize, my rare prize.

I grabbed book number 2 and turned to the page of a man with a pyramid for a head.

He was a demon, with more power than power itself.

Gideon grabbed dipper and shook him awake.

"Yes Master." he yawned

"We're going on a trip, come on!"

He stretched like a cat and followed me outside.

I walked deeper and deeper in the woods and felt the chill of danger.

Finally we came to a clearing and saw a cave, it was a small cave, but intimidating.

Dipper slowly walked behind me, sitting in the middle of the cage was a man with a pyramid head. As they approached he opened his one eye, it was blood-red.

He looked Gideon up and down with distaste clear in his eye.

He turned his gaze to Dipper and shock too over his features.

**"What is it you want Gideon!" **he said never taking his eyes off Dipper.

"I'm here to offer you a deal."

He turned his one eye to look at Gideon a frown on his face.

"I can offer you the minds of the citizens in Gravity Falls, if you give me some of your power" Gideon said

**"I do not want the dim wits of your pathetic town...but I will take your friends mind, if you accept my terms I will give you some of my powers."**

Gideon was quite, he bit his lip "Deal."

Gideon felt immase pain and he passed out, as he saw the pyrmid walk up to Dipper, then saw no more.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Pyramid Guy's POV**_

I transferred an inch of my power to the fool, it was all would be able to handle without blowing up.

As he passed out from the pain, I really didn't care if he was alive, I teleported him to his house and then walked up to my prize.

He was a Carseaea, the one from the prophecy. I picked him up like a sack of potatoes, and walked in to my secret layer.

I then put him down and put my hand on his head, I watched in satisfaction as my symbol appeared on his wrist, then faded in to his skin, he sat up and turned towards me as his eyes flashed red. Then they went back to their normal brown.

I snapped my fingers and he, disappeared, I had to return him home, in order for my plan to work.

At the thought of my plan I cackled then in a whirl of flames and water, I disappeared.

_Mabel's POV_

Gruncle Stan and I where in the middle of planning when Dipper appeared in the middle of the room, I tackled him in to a hug.

"Dipper you came back!"

"Yeah...I...Mabel, you choking me."

I let go and smiled at him, he smiled back and turned towards Stan "Uncle Stan, what do you know of a guy with a Pyramid for a head."

Stan's eyes widen in fear.

"Tell me everything!" he demanded fear clear in his voice.

Dipper told them everything and by the end of the tale, Stan was as pale as a ghost.

"Nonononononono!" Stan yells in panic, running out of the room.

Mabel runs after him, Dipper close behind.

Stan runs in to the living room as does Mabel, but Dipper was blocked by an unseen force.

Stan, if anything, gets more upset.

"Dipper! Come on!" Mabel yells fearful for her brother's safety.

Dipper pushes on the invisible force, but his efforts are in vain. The wall was not letting him though!

Dipper hisses at the invisible wall.

He watches on confusion as Mabel looked at him in fear, as well as Gruncle Stan's.

"Guys" Dipper cuts himself off, slowly turning around. He yells in shock and fear as he came face to face with the pyramid guy.

His one eye was blood-red.

Dipper's eyes flashed red.

"Dipper" I whisper in fear, Dipper started to walk forward, towards that monster, his eyes still red. I tired to run forward but Gruncle Stan grabbed me and held on to me. "Mabel you can't, it's too dangerous." he whispered fear clear in his voice

**"Good, my pet." **The Pyramid Guy whispered gleefully.

Suddenly Dipper walked through a blood red portal and disappeared.

**"Nice try Stan!" **The Pyramid Guy spat **"He's mine, you can't fight me, you can't stop me! Dipper's more powerful then any other and he's mine!" **Then he was gone, leaving me in tears


End file.
